The Rain on my Shoulders
by BellAdell
Summary: Bella Swan was a normal girl- or so she thought. While fishing something happens and nothing will ever be the same again. Then she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens- and falls in love. Previously called WAIN The Water Incident.
1. Chapter 1 Ending of the Last Beginning

It was dark. Very dark. Which was strange considering I live in sunny Phoenix, where even night seems to have it's own sun. Phoenix is too sunny for me, though. Which is why I am moving to dreary old Forks tomorrow. I don't know why, but ever since the 'water incident' as I call it, I absolutely hate the sun; it's just too hot and dry…

Suddenly the dark starts to pulse around me, like a beating heart. Slowly, slowly closing in on me, until it's hard to breath. Just when I think I'm about to go bye-bye, I hear a distant voice getting louder, and louder…

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get off your lazy butt and get it into the shower! We're leaving for the airport in ten minutes!"

Ah, mother. What a lovely sound to wake up to in the morning. I groan at my horrid sense of attempted humor and sit up. I rub my eyes as I open them. Ah, how I missed the dark.

I stumbled through my too-small-for-all-my-stuff room, and somehow managed to stump my toe on one of the boxes filled to the brim with stuff. "Shit," I said. That surprised myself- I don't often curse, and never so casually. Then again, a lot of change has happened since the water incident… I thought of that as I made my way through to the shower.

The water incident happened only a few weeks ago. I was fishing in a man made lake a couple of miles away with my dad, or Charlie as I call him.

Charlie and I don't have a necessarily good relationship, in my opinion he just always wanted to have a boy instead of a girl. He is a bulky man, kind of chubby but it wasn't that noticeable. He lazes around the house not having a job and depending on Mother's money. He has short black hair that is so short it looks like he's bald. He is clean-shaven but has the makings of a uni-brow.

I was walking in the hallway, stepping into the bathroom and locking the door, then starting to pull off my clothes.

So anyway, during that particular day, as we were fishing and Charlie was pretending that I was a boy- which I most definitely am NOT –I got a bite. Now, I never get a bite and it was 5 in the morning so I was half asleep, not expecting to be thrown into the murky water by the force of the pull.

I was dragged underwater, my hair floating like a halo around my head- what an obscene thought –as I struggled to swim up to the surface. I wasn't too scared, as I knew it was a man made lake, and they'd never put anything dangerous in it. But then, all the thoughts disappeared from my head as something grabbed my ankle.

The touch was cold, and hard, but somehow soothing. It made me want to fall asleep, even though I knew I was under water and I would drown. I tried to fight the sleep, but I couldn't. I felt my throat burning from lack of oxygen, my arms tiring from my struggles, as I let the darkness pull me in, then my eyes were shut.

Ugh. What a horrible memory. I step into the shower and make the water as cold as it will go. Ahh. As I started lathering I thought of what happened after that. The only thing I could remember after my eyes closing is being dry, cold and miserable in a freezing hospital room, and everything has been going wacky ever since.

I sigh as I step out of my paradise, my shower. I walk to my room in my towel, as I forgot to bring my clothes. I quickly change into jeans and a short sleeved T-shirt, as Phoenix is really hot, but bringing a jacket for the cool weather of Forks. Not like I'd need it anyway. Ever since the WAIN (which is what I now call the water incident because it's shorter) I cannot get cold. I'm serious- everywhere is either steaming hot, or pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, as I am brushing my hair, I realize that it is way too long. Just yesterday it was mid-back, now it's almost to my but! Plus, where did all the tangles go? It now falls down my back in erotic, and perfect spirals. Oh, here we go again. I get a hair band and tie it into a bun, so no one will notice.

I walk down the stairs, luggage in one hand, and a purse in the other. Charlie doesn't even offer to help. What a couch potato. I walk outside and put my stuff in the back of the taxi, wave goodbye to my parents, and hop in.

"To the airport please,"

I tell the taxi driver. He nods and we drive away from my personal Hell.

As we reach the airport, the taxi driver helps me unload my luggage onto a trolley. I go through the entire normal annoying airport activities, and soon I am waiting to board. Then my gate opens and after a little bit of hustling, I reach my seat.

Everything may be confusing now, but I have a feeling that Forks will make it all better. Then again, I may be wrong. All I really know is that in a couple of hours I will land in Seattle, and live the rest of my high school life with my Uncle Billy and Cousin Jacob. But with all that has happened, Even that may be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Oceans in Taxis

Finally. I'm here, in Forks, Washington. I walk out of the plane and step into the cool weather of Forks. Mmm… I can't remember the last time I was this happy, this content. Well, only in the shower, but that doesn't really count.

I look around, and find a boy that looks to be around 13- two years younger than myself. I of course had to go to the first grade a year too late because of the money, so I am actually in the 9th grade, but that never bothered me before. I usually take 10th grade subjects anyway.

I walk towards the little boy- my cousin Jacob –and only then do I notice behind Jacob is my uncle Billy. He's in a wheelchair after a hiking incident when he was younger. I smile and say,

"Uncle Billy! Nice to see you again. You're looking healthy! Hi Jake. You doing good at school?"

"Bells! Always the flatterer! Just call me Billy. Uncle makes me feel old! Jakey here is doing okay, aren't you Jake?" boasted Uncle Billy.

"Hi Bella! I'm doing great. How are you?" Jake said in his voice that indicated he was growing up. What a sweet kid.

"Yea, I'm fine I guess. Where's the car?" I said, thinking about the WAIN.

We left for a taxi, as Billy could not drive for obvious reasons. I put the luggage that I gathered earlier in the boot, with a little help from Jake. Jake was smiling the whole time, talking about how I should have visited more often in the past. We soon got out of Port Angeles and we were fast approaching the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. I would be staying in La Push, close to the beach; I smiled just thinking about it. I looked out the window, taking in the green moss covered trees, and thinking about the contrast of Forks to Phoenix.

Suddenly, my vision became blurry, like when you cross your eyes for too long. Then my eyes started burning, really truly burning. I almost cried out, but for some reason I couldn't. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared, and as I opened my eyes, my vision was perfect. As in, I could see every dust mote, every colour of the rainbow and more colours I couldn't even name.

Then I noticed something. I wasn't looking out the window anymore. I turned my head, but I couldn't see Jake, Billy, or the Taxi driver. I couldn't even see the Taxi itself! But I feel the leather below my fingers; I can feel that I am sitting in the seat of a taxi. For some reason what I see doesn't match where I know I am. Instead, I see the ocean, deep and blue, with coral and fish swimming about. Then, as quick as can be, I see the most beautiful colour of blue and silver…

Then it was gone. I was sitting back in the taxi, Billy looking at me smiling and saying that we're there. But the strangest part was that, my hair was wet.


	3. Chapter 3 Beaches and Secrets

**Okay so this is the third chapter, enjoy! Oh, and I didn't do this for the last two chapters so…**

**Disclaimer: All the familiar characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot. **

The other thing I noticed after I made sure that my hair was in a bun- so no one could see how wet it is -is that my vision is still perfect- the holy hell perfect –and no where else except my hair is wet.

I jump out of the taxi and grab my bag from the back. I run up to the house, naturally knowing which one it is because of my early childhood memories. That is quite a feat to behold, as all of the houses in La Push look exactly the same. I open the door, already knowing that it is not locked, they really trust each other around here.

I excitedly run up the stairs, looking for the room that I swore to have ever since I was five.

"It looks exactly the same!" I squealed to a weirded-out Jake, who was looking at me like I was a creature from a different planet. Well, I don't blame him. The weather here plus the closeness to the beach equals a giddily hyper Bella.

"Bella… I've never known why you like this room. It's kind of creepy to me," Jake said, making a face at my room.

"Jake, do not diss the room. It's my baby and it's cool,"

In all reality I like the room because of the way it is styled. The ceiling is a light blue and down the walls it slowly fades into a dark blue, then the floor has a strange sandy colour. Even before the WAIN I was obsessed with the ocean.

I set my bags down and look at Jake.

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Um, could I go to the beach?"

"Okay, do you want me to come?"

"Only if you want to,"

"Alright, wait for me before you go, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Now get out of my room!" I said in a fake serious tone. Jake smiled and left me to my peace.

I dug in my bag for my bikini, hoping to feel as much of the sea as I could. I found a white plain bikini, with a thin metal circle in between the top and the bottom, making it look slightly like a one-piece. I put on a loose white sundress over it, and went down the stairs to Jake.

"Hey Jake, could I borrow a towel?"

"Sure Bells, they're in the big closet beside the stairs,"

"Thanks Jake," I said as I grabbed one of the towels, it was a bright yellow.

"No problemo,"

I smiled at Jake's language and walked into the living room, where Billy was watching a Football game.

"Billy, Jake and I are going to the beach okay?"

"Sure Bells, be careful," said Billy. Then, in a much louder voice he said,

"Jake, you be sure to look after Bells okay? Is that clear?"

"Crystal dad!" I could hear from the other room.

"Bye Billy," I said and walked out the front door, Jake close behind.

As we got to the beach, I sigh with happiness at the cool air and the sight of the waves. I take the cloth I took with me and spread it on the sand, putting my towel there too. Then I took off my sundress, leaving me in my bikini.

I smiled and looked at Jake, who looked comfortable sitting on my cloth and relaxing, so I let him sit there.

I ran towards the waves, and as soon as the tips of my toes hit the water, I felt sensational warmth run through my very being. I waded deeper until the water was up to my waist, then I dived.

Underwater, everything was so colourful, everything so lively and wonderful. It made me feel tiny compared to everything around me. But mostly, it brought a tingly feeling, going up my arms, my legs, until it reached my torso.

Soon the tingling stopped, but it was very quickly replaced with a burning, much like the one in the taxi. This time, the water turned piping hot, and I seemed to melt under the pressure and heat… then I saw something before my eyes. A vision, no, a prophecy.

**Okay guys, I let you off easy with the first three chapters, and though they're short, I only have one review, from myself. And that's kind of pathetic. I'm not blaming you guys for anything, but just know that it would make my day- and make the chapters come quicker and longer –if you guys reviewed. So, even though I think you guys might not like me if I say this, I'm not going to update unless I get at least 3 more reviews. Please, I'm sorry.**

**-BellAdell**


	4. Chapter 4 I Hear a Voice in my Head OMG

**Disclaimer: All the familiar characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot.**

My head is fogged up, and I have no idea why I know that I am witnessing something that will happen, and something that no one else will be able to see.

Colours start gathering at the edge of my vision, moving in from the corners into the middle. The colours swirled before my eyes, red and blue, hot and cold.

One second, the red would overcome the blue, and I felt pain unlike any other. The next second, the blue would completely envelope the red, and I would smell the most wonderful flower, feel like I was laying on the softest of pillows. It was like I was watching a battle between the angels and the devils.

Suddenly, the red and the blue seemed to back away from each other, fading into the corners and leaving behind the deepest of black, like a never-ending hole. Then, I started unwillingly moving toward the blackness, like an unseen force was pushing me.

Then, I saw the most beautiful face ever created. His blonde shaggy hair sometimes moved into his eyes, which were a mesmerizing colour of butterscotch. This face was attached to a muscular body of fantastic proportions, his shoulders just so, his hips narrow leading out to strong legs. _Jasper_. That is his name. Jasper. I don't know how I know, I just do. _Empath_. He is an empath. He can sense emotions.

His arm, unfortunately, has around the shoulders of another blonde, a strawberry blonde. Her hair looked so fake that I wanted to puke. She is beautiful too, I noticed. Plus, boy, she has a body to die for. _Tanya_. Her name is Tanya. She can't do anything special, I realized.

Then I noticed that there were others, too. A platinum blonde, but a guy. He looked older than the other two, more experienced, but only in some ways. _Carlisle_. _The father figure in the group_. Huh. That's funny. He doesn't look much older than the "kids".

Leaning into his shoulder is a woman, around the same age as Carlisle. She is the mother figure. _Esme_. She had caramel hair, and a kind face that made me trust her immediately.

To the right of them, past Jasper and Tanya, stood two more couples. One consisted of a bronze haired boy, around my age, maybe a little older, Whose name is Edward, I know, and by the look of things he was dating a small girl, she reminded me of a pixie, with spiky jet-black hair and knowing butterscotch eyes. _Alice_.

Next to them is a couple that shocked me. A big burly man – boy? – Who looked like a bear, but had a playful look in his eye. _Emmet_. I like him already. He looks like the big brother that I never had. Next to him, _Rosalie_ stands proudly. Wows. She is really pretty. As in, "I can make you give me all the money you have just by looking at you" pretty. She has blonde slightly wavy locks, framing her heart-shaped face perfectly.

_The Cullens. Vampires. They will be your help. You will meet them soon. Some you can trust, some you cannot. _

The voice told me everything about Vampires. The Volturi, the leaders of the Vampires, dangerous and powerful. Vampires sparkle in the sun (which I still cannot think about without laughing), and drink blood. These Vamps, however, drink animal blood, which is why they all have butterscotch eyes.

Vampires also have super speed and strength.

_Do not worry,_ the voice said, _you are much stronger and faster, you will soon discover. _As an added bonus, Vampires all have supremely good looks. That explains why they look so darn good.

Soon the voice stopped talking and said, _it is time for you to know their suffering, their pain. Their thoughts, and their actions. The only way for you to fully understand is for you to live through what they lived through. So, I will show you their most painful memories, their change. _

The voice explained that the Vampire's 'change', or, when they were bitten and changed into a Vampire, is the most painful of memories, as they have to have a very slow and painful death.

_Ah, it is too bad. The time for you to awake is near. I will answer your questions in your dreams. Beware, not everything in these oceans has good purposes. _Then I awoke.

**Thank you for reviewing guys! They were great and really brightened my day. See, if you review, you get a juicy chapter. If you review, the next chapter, Bella meets the Cullens!**

**-BellAdell**


	5. Chapter 5 Motorcycles and Cullens

**Hey guys! I had a few wonderful reviews and I am very grateful. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will keep it up… **** Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

I was expecting to still be in the ocean. Or maybe on the beach. But what I didn't expect was to be on my bed, in my room, looking out the window and realizing that it is a Monday- my first day of school. I shrug. Jake probably brought me in.

I rub my eyes and think about yesterday. The voice, the Cullens. Oh my, it's true. That really did happen, I know it. I remember everything, and I remember that they are Vampires. The Voice said that I would meet them soon, but I don't know when. Oh whatever just leave it to fate.

I rub my eyes, as is my morning habit, and walk to my personal bathroom. I look in the mirror, and gasp. I am not plain anymore. I used to be a pale girl with brown eyes, unruly hair and normal features with an average height. Not anymore.

The girl staring back at me had beauty that rivaled Rosalie's, no; actually her beauty far surpassed Rosalie. Her face is heart shaped, her hair falling in erotic locks, which used to be dull brown, but now are the colour of sand with natural light blue and silver highlights.

Her eyes were big and full of emotions, and are now a chocolate brown, but blue and silver seemed to swim around in them. Her lips are full and bright pink, even without lip-gloss. Her skin flawless, with not a blemish in sight, and smooth as when you skim your hand across water.

Her body is perfect, no longer flat and unshapely, but curvy and forgiving. I close my eyes and count to three.

1…

2…

3…

I open my eyes and look in the mirror. The same girl stares back at me, and it takes a little time to realize… That girl _is _I. Oh boy. How am I going to hide this from Jake and Billy?

_They will not notice that you have changed. There will be a bit of surprise at first, and then they will convince themselves that you have always looked like this. _

Great. The Voice is back. I sigh and have a shower, then pick out my clothes to wear to school. I choose blue jeans and a white tank top with slight frills down the middle. Then just for appearances, I bring a light blue jacket. I wear white ballet flats, with a little ribbon to tie around the part of my ankle that is visible.

I look out my window and smile excitedly, my white Suzuki GSX-R1000 motorcycle is here! I can ride my baby to Forks high, which is where I am going to school. I jump up and down excitedly for a few times, then running downstairs.

"Bye Billy, by Jake! I know how to get to the High School, going by my baby! See ya!"

"Bye Bella!" I heard Jake say.

"See ya Bells!" Said Billy.

I ran outside, hopping on my baby, and speeding off to school. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair, spreading it out behind me. I got to school in no time, and I was still pretty early, so not many kids were there. The kids that were there, however, were gawking unabashedly.

I walked past them and into the office, talking to the secretary- Mrs. Cope.

"Hello? My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here," I said to the secretary, who immediately smiled and turned my way.

"Ah, uh, Miss. Swan. We were expecting you. I'll just be a moment," she said, momentarily distracted by my looks.

"Okay, thanks," I said, then looked around. The place is cold, and pleasant. Just what I like.

"Miss Swan? Here are your files; please get each of your teachers to sign this slip, and here is your schedule. Have a nice day,"

"Of course Mrs. Cope, thank you," I said, and then I walked out of the office.

Outside, more students seemed to arrive, and they were all staring. With my new 'super vision' I could see everything in great detail. I saw a bench, and sat on it. I just opened my bag to read a book when my ears started burning.

This is new; it's never been my ears before. Just then the raw pain coming from my ears cut off my thoughts. It feels like m ears are being twisted inside out, burning while doing a swing dance while playing 'twister'.

I grimaced with pain, clutching my ears and bending my head downwards. Then my ears turned so hot that just touching them burned my hands. Then my ears burned unbelievably hotter, I almost let out a scream of pain, but before I could, it stopped.

I let go of my ears, and I realize something. I could hear everything, everything at all. I could hear the music in a car four miles away; hear the gulping of beer in a club in Port Angeles. It is slightly overwhelming, but I soon discover that I can angle my hearing to just here and now.

I look at my watch, oh, just five more minutes until class; I have AP English for two periods then AP Chemistry. I quickly get up and look at the map Mrs. Cope handed me. I walk to my building and hear some conversations on the way…

"Did you see her before, she is so weird,"

"God, she's hot,"

"She looks even better than the freaks,"

"Man, I hope I have a class with her,"

"Look at her, strutting like she owns the place,"

"I wonder if she will sit with us at lunch? She looks nice,"

I sigh at the conversations, and briefly wonder who these 'freaks' are. Could it be…nah. That's impossible. It couldn't be, could it? I sigh. I'll just go to class and see where fate takes me...

*l*l*l*l*l*

The first few classes I had were absolutely horrible, boring and disgusting the way the boys (and some of the girls) talk about me. I found that I was counting the seconds until lunch in every subject. Now that it is lunch, I am relieved beyond compare. I made very few friends, but one offered to let me sit with her at lunch. Her name is Jessica. I agreed because I don't want to be the loser sitting alone.

I am still getting used to the hearing; every change of wind, every cough shocks me. Hearing conversations across the school, it is strange. I walk into the lunchroom, grabbing a simple lunch of an apple and water, with salt on the side. That earned a few weird looks.

As I sit down beside Jessica, I open my bottle of water and packet of salt. I pour the salt into the water and close the lid. I then shake it to mix the salt with the water. I take a sip, close my eyes, and moan with pleasure. I look around, the girls are looking at me like I'm a freak from another planet, but the boys have a look of lust in their eyes. I smile sheepishly and close my bottle.

"Sheesh Bella, you're so weird. Who drinks salt water and likes it?" Asked Jessica with a look of disgust mixed with jealousy in her eyes.

"I don't know, it's healthy I guess," I say back, not really liking her attitude.

Jessica and the others got my gist and the leave me alone. I look around the room and spot them; later on I wonder why I didn't notice them earlier. There, sitting across the room, all staring at me, are the Cullens.

**Ooh… Minor cliffy ****. Review and the next chapter will come sooner. For those who reviewed and got a teaser, sorry, I guess that was a teaser for the NEXT chapter… Please review!**

**-BellAdell**


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch and Vamps

**Here it is! Sorry for the long-ish wait… **** thank you for all the reviews! They made me so happy… I was going to update sooner but you know, life happens. Enjoy!**

Their eyes seem to stare right into my soul, examining everything they can find. Alice, Edward and Jasper seem frustrated though. I wonder why…

_It is because their powers do not work on you. The psychic, the mind reader, and the empath._

Oh yea, I forgot about that part. I look into each of their eyes, all a golden butterscotch from their diet. I linger a little bit longer on Jasper's gaze, as his eyes seem to hypnotize me. I take a sip of my salt water, and sigh. It reminds me of the ocean, deep and blue.

Then I am tugged out of my peace by a tugging from my chest. Like a magnetic force, pushing me towards the Cullens. It is not unlike the one I experienced in my vision. Like my whole existence depends on getting there, I have to go there…

Suddenly I experience the most hateful anger I have ever felt, Anger for them, forcing me to go to them. Anger for myself, for not being normal, and anger for the pain in I feel that seems to rip my heart right out of my chest unless I go to them.

I give in to my anger, staring straight at the Cullens and standing up, barely aware of Jessica and some other guy- I think his name is Mike –asking me what the heck I am doing. I step out from behind my chair, still locking eyes with them, and start to follow the pull. Their eyes seem to taunt me, daring me, saying that I wont do it. That I'm too afraid.

It is you who should be afraid, I think as I go over all the things the Voice said to me. I am still walking forwards, and the whole cafeteria is silent with anticipation. When I reach their table, I slam my hands down of the tabletop, hearing their low growls that they obviously did not mean for me to hear.

"What the heck are you doing to me?" I ask, almost growling. That's it. The silence is broken. Everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

The Cullens have the idiocy to try to look ignorant, what a bunch of fakes. Alice is smiling at me though. Attentive and careful, but she smiles. I looked at the rest. Edward is growling at me softly, his arms around Alice. So are Rosalie and Tanya, growling, that is. Emmet is looking at me with curiosity, but Jasper is looking at me with hatred. There is pure hatred inside his eyes. I feel my heart breaking at the sight of his hatred and him holding Tanya so close.

"I know what you are," I growl menacingly, "Tell me what you have done. What have I done to deserve _**this**_?"

This time they truly do look curious, even Alice, whom I am guessing cannot see me in her visions. While most of them are in a stunned stupor, Jasper takes the lead. For that I fall even harder for the Vampire with so much painful past.

"Why don't you come over to our house after school? We can talk this out maturely," Jasper says calmly, though still looking at me apprehensively and with hatred.

Rosalie growls at the suggestion, and Edward looks terrified. Not of me of course, but of his 'brother' for making such a suggestion.

"Alright, fine. I'll come. Don't bother telling me the way, I know where you live," I said, and I am about to make a dramatic grand departure, when I faint. I faintly notice cool, hard arms wrap around me before I fall into my subconscious.

_It is time for you to understand all of their pain, to feel it. To control it._

Ah. The Voice is back, and I am about to see the Cullen's past. _  
_

I fall even deeper to the back of my mind, past a thousand flicking pictures, and, the show begins.

**I know, I know, it was a short chapter, but Bella met the Cullens! Next chapter, all the Cullens pasts. : P**

**-BellAdell**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories and Soul Mates

**Here we go! Sorry, school is really coming fast and I was sick so… ****. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I really see no point in this because well, it's a FANFICTION website. But… I only own the plot… Sigh…**

I see pictures, flashing by so quickly that one would thing that they would just be a blur, but I can see each picture in perfect detail.

The pictures are flashes of the last few days, coming to Forks, Jacob, the Voice, all of the things that happened passed before my eyes. Then they stop. A face appears, and I quickly recognize its owner.

_Rosalie, a woman scorned. Fell her pain, her hurt. Her revenge._

Scorned? What does that mean? I guess I'll find out.

More flicking pictures, it is her life before she was changed. She was beautiful, was engaged to a prince. His name was Royce. He was drunk, he hurt her, abused her. He never cared for her. I feel every emotion, every hit, and every bruise. I see everything she did, and everything she said. Every scream she let out. Carried to Carlisle, he changed her, and after she was changed, she wished she wasn't. She aches with the desire to have children. She had her revenge, filled with anger. In her brides dress, I chuckle. She found her mate in Emmet Mc Carty.

Another face, Emmet's. I smile, or, the closest I can to smiling while unconscious.

_Emmet, a man who hides his pain behind his humor. It is not easy to feel what he does, unless you are he._

I see his life. He had a big family, two older brothers, two younger brothers and three younger sisters, triplets. He was out hunting, looking for game. He found a bear, but played with it too long. The bear got to him, injured him severely. Rosalie came along, saved him and brought him to Carlisle. Carlisle changed him, but he still misses being human though he hides it well.

_Carlisle, a fair mind, delicate and curious. Always looking for more, even where he is not wanted._

Carlisle was hunting Vampires when one of them got to him. He hid for the days of his transformation, refusing to believe what he had become. He wouldn't eat humans, and one day when he was so starved and in a forest he discovered that Vampires could drink from animals.

_Edward, mourning for centuries, until little Alice._

Edward was under the Spanish influenza and it was his mother's death wish for Carlisle to do anything to save him, so Carlisle changed him.

_Esme, a motherly figure. Such a kind heart has she._

Esme tried to commit suicide, her baby died, but she didn't die straight away after she jumped off the cliff. Carlisle saved her and she became his mate.

Alice had visions even when she was human. She was deemed crazy, and brought to an asylum. A worker there took interest in her, and when a vampire named James tried to kill her, the worker saved her and bit her first. She cannot remember her human life. She had visions of the Cullens, but first she had to bring Jasper into the picture. She believed that she would fall in love with Jasper, she didn't, she fell in love with Edward instead.

Jasper's face loomed in front of my eyes.

_Jasper. Hurt so many times, betrayed when he thought he couldn't be. The outsider in the family. The seventh wheel, until you, Bella. You are his soul mate. He can help you._

Maria changed him, and he was a soldier. She changed him to help her recruit newborn Vampires. At first, he was great, heartless and a name in history. But he had his power. He felt their fear, pain and loss. So he quit. He fled with his friend Peter and Peter's mate, Charlotte. He was in a restaurant when Alice came in and brought him to the Cullens. At first he thought that he was in love with Alice, but then he realized that it was sisterly love when he felt the love between Alice and Edward. He was always lonely, and then Tanya came into his life. He felt intoxicated at the sight of her. They soon fell deeply in love.

My heart breaks by seeing this. She does not deserve him.

_All's well, Bella. They might seem to be in love, but their love is not pure. Do not sadden yourself over trivial matters._

I feel annoyed. But that voice is a part of myself, right? So I am annoyed with… myself?

_I am not you, you silly human. Luckily soon you will not be a silly human. Don't give yourself a headache. Just keep calling me 'The Voice'._

Fine. The Voice it is. Now behind my eyelids is simply darkness, and I get tired, my mind is shutting down for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

I wake, and I see a white ceiling. Where am I? I turn my head to the left and jump in surprise. In front of my face is the nurse, shining a too-bright light in my face.

"Ahh!" I scream, scared of the wrinkly prune that is the nurse.

"What, what?!" Asked the nurse, looking annoyed at my overly

Dramatic display.

"Oh, sorry. You frightened me, that's all." I say after I calm down a bit.

I look around. The room is white, just white, and only white. I should get used to this room, I think, since I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot more of it.

"Well, thanks nurse. See ya." I say as I get out of the white hard bed I realize I've been laying on. Before I can go, the nurse forcefully pushes me back down.

"Not yet young lady!" says the nurse; "You must have some rest before you go. I'll be right back," The nurse then walks away. I stare at her back for a while, dumbfounded. Is this woman stupid? I shrug, and get off the bed, walking out the door.

As I walk down the empty hallway, I think about what the Voice said about Jasper last night. Soul mate? Yeah, right. Then I think of all the feelings I have had towards him. The heartbreak when he pulled Tanya close to him, the feeling of joy I got when he looked at me and I think, maybe, just maybe, the Voice is right.

**Dun dun dun! Memories! Nyeh nyeh nyeh… Anyway, so right now I only have a few reviews. A lot of people submitted 'favorite story' and 'author alert' and such, but only a few reviewed. So, I will not post the next chapter until I get 45 reviews. That's only 10 more reviews so…. Get a crackin! Please? With sugar on top? Just press the button….**

**-beldel**


	8. Chapter 8 Raining Indoors

**Oh my my my… I'm so sorry guys! It's just that school is really going, tests, all that stuff and…. Okay I might have been just a LITTLE bit lazy. Maybe… = this much. Hehe… So on with the chapter!**

As I shake of my little realization, I look up and my eyes meet the pleasing faces of…- Wait! All the CULLENS!? Oh gosh. I'm dead. They are going to… to… Well they are going to do something and I'm sure I won't like it.

They stand there, so still that I'm sure if I didn't know what they are, I would have thought that they are statues. All their eyes are on my face, they can read my mind and are watching in amusement as I contemplate what to do.

As I continue to stand still, they seem to loose their patience and Tanya steps up.

"So look," She says in a beautiful voice that makes me slightly envious, "We, like, don't know what you are, so, like, stay away from us."

Well. How rude. Now I really think that she doesn't deserve Jasper.

I start talking in a droll voice that is bound to make her annoyed. "Well, really, I doesn't matter that you don't know what I am, all that matters is that I know what you are. Duh."

As expected, she starts fuming, and glares at me. She starts to take a step forwards, in a crouch, when to my surprise, I growl at her. A real growl, like a Vampire growl, only way more menacing, in my opinion.

Quick as a snap, Jasper is in front of Tanya, protecting her with an infuriated look on his face. The way he protected her as if it was second nature basically broke my heart. I stopped growling and stand up, but keep a neutral expression on my face, not daring to show the hurt I feel.

"Alright, lets calm down. This is not getting us anywhere, and I don't know about you guys, 'cause you don't sleep and all, but I have homework to do." I say, looking at the ground.

Alice steps up, seeming the most friendly at the moment, and kindly says to me, "Bella, we feel it would be best if you came to our home as soon as you possibly can. Well, except for Jasper there," She rolls her eyes, "He is such a worrywart,"

I suppress a smile, for a smile over a broken heart hurts the soul as much as it heals.

"I will come as I see fit. Don't worry, It will be soon," I say as I walk around them and onto my bike. I strap on my helmet, and speed out of the parking lot. Literally leaving the Cullens in the dust. I chuckle.

* * *

It is 8:00 at night, and I am getting ready to go to the Cullen's house. Billy was totally fine with it, and was happy that I was making friends. I chose to go this late, because I had to have time to mentally prepare myself for the long conversation ahead.

I get on my bike, and close my eyes. In my head, I see a cleat map of how to get to the Cullen's house. I smile. This could come in handy.

I rev the engine, and smile again at the sound it makes. Speeding out of the Black's front yard, I go on the road and out of the res. The twisty and confusing road would confuse anyone who didn't know where they were going.

When I get there, I brake off the twisty path and just before the entrance, and park my bike. I smirk and wonder if I am quiet enough to sneak up on a Vampire…

_Oh, you are. You could sneak up on them, easy. Now… What are you planning? Bella? Tell me. It's not a good idea, Bella! Don't do it!_

I chuckle at The Voice's funny antics. I am going to do it anyway. I take off my shoes, hole my breath, and slowly feel my heart stop. That's cool. Didn't know I could do that.

I sneak closer to the door, closer and closer, diminishing my scent along the way. I smirk. As I get closer to the door, I can feel my throat burning from lack of air. I ignore it, and find that the burn goes away. Well, that's handy.

I am in front of their door, and instead of knocking; I slowly push the door open. It makes no sound, thank goodness, and I shut it behind me. They are in the living room, I can smell them. Cool, they are all facing the same direction. They are facing away from the door.

I sneak inside the living room- Vampires in a living room, how ironic –and I do not see any reactions indicating they noticed me. Jasper twitched, but then just stayed still. I do a little happy dance in front of the door. I can fool a soldier Vampire! Oh I rock!

I slowly walk behind the couch they are sitting in. I briefly wonder why they are just sitting there, doing nothing. Oh, they are Vampires, they have to be weird.

I step behind them and straighten from my crouch. I wonder what to do to scare them… Water! This might not work, and I'll look like an idiot if it doesn't, but let's give it a try anyway. I wave my hands in the air, gathering the moisture, and I begin to feel the water forming, floating above my hands. The water would be enough to fill a bathtub! I flatten the water so that it looks like a floating ice rink. I then slowly hover it over the Cullens. I suppress a giggle and hope that they won't look up.

5… Almost there…

4… Wait for it…

3… lower it down just a little…

2… hold it…

1… SPLASH!

The look on their faces is hilarious! I burst out laughing.

"What the-"

"Why didn't I see this??"

"Oh my goodness!"

"My hair! My hair is ruined!"

"God that was so cool! Let's do it again!"

"People please stop shouting in you're heads!"

"What's going on? Esme, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Carlisle. Turn around,"

At that moment, every eye in the room turned to look at me, who is still bursting with laughter, rolling on the floor with glee.

I manage to say, "Oh.. gosh that was hilarious! You should've seen your FACES!" I then burst out laughing again.

Unfortunately, no one else laughs. They just look at me as if I am crazy… In their defense I probably do look crazy right now.

The bewildered looks on their faces, instead of making me calm, just makes me laugh even harder. After a while, I calm down and sigh that sigh that people sometimes do after laughing. I look into their eyes and say,

"So, now what?"

**The End for this chapter! It was kinda long, but mostly filler and babble. Some action though! Sorry again for the long update times. Please please please review! It could take all of 5 seconds to write 'I like it', or 'I don't like it'. Please? Just press the button below…**

**-Del**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Press the button!**


	9. Chapter 9 Project Happiness

**I'm Baaack! Sup guys. Miss me? Jkjk… So, this chapter is Bella officially meeting the Cullens… And you know Carlisle! He is always looking for more information. Just to answer a few questions, no, Bella is not the daughter of a god. She is not a sprite either… Think a little more…. MAGIC… Enjoyoy!**

Emmet guffaws at me, since I probably do look slightly strange, but then all the Cullens started to laugh too, and I realize that they are laughing at the situation. Only Jasper stands there, trying to get the small smile off his face. For a moment, I am absolutely giddy with joy at the idea that I made Jasper smile, and then I remember that he senses emotions and feels them too. He is influenced by everyone else's emotions.

My heart sinks. It was not me who made him smile. Toughen up Bella, I think to myself, stop being such a wimp. Once everyone else stops laughing, Carlisle steps forwards reaching to shake my hand.

He says, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Carlisle,"

I reach out my hand to shake his, and say, "The pleasure is mine. Call me be-"

My words are cut off as a vision rakes through my body. I shake with the force of it and my eyes are glazed. I can feel and hear, but I cannot see. This vision is different, strange. It almost seems… Forced. My head throbs in pain, and my heart beats in agony.

As I wait, no vision comes. Almost like I am stuck half way through the vision, with something pushing me back, and something pushing me forwards. The pressure closes in on my throat; feeling like an invisible hand is suffocating me. My breathing stops, so does my heart beat, but I am still standing. Then the vision comes, finally.

I am back in the 1500s. I am in England. I am a woman, dressed in a long gown. My name is Mairy Isa Swan. My hair is in a bun at the top of my head, with strands of it framing my face. I am at a ball. Being thrown from one dance partner to another. The faces are blurred, and then my dance partner is Carlisle Cullen. No, not Carlisle, his father. The similarities are too great. He smiles at me, and starts a conversation.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle sr. What is yours?" He asks, very politely.

"Mairy. Mairy Isa Swan."

The faces blur again, and I am pushed forwards through time. I am still in England. I am a woman of long blond locks, walking down a busy sidewalk. My gown is blue, with white lace. I am carrying something. I cannot tell what. There are so many people. They are pushing me around. I bump into someone. My things fall to the ground. He helps me pick up my things.

"Hello," I say. "I am Mairy Isa Swan. And you are?"

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen junior."

Everything fades once again. My mind is fuzzy as the picture fades like the end of a movie. As the picture fades out what is really happening starts to fade in. The faces are slightly fuzzy, but then I blink and they turn clear. Very clear.

Things are very precise now, every dust mote, every colour of the rainbow, and more. Every imperfection in every thing, and as I look into the faces of the Cullens, every perfection stands out even more. I look at Jasper, and gasp. He is covered in scars, each telling their own story.

Instead of cowering away, my heart fills with compassion, aching to go to his aid and take away his pain. I hear something, music. I look around, but see no source. I then realize that the sound is faded, as if it is far away. Close to that music I hear the sound of an engine. A car? But the roads are very far away. This is strange, what is happening?

_Finally! Man, you won't believe how long I have waited for this to happen! You are immortal. Way stronger and way faster than any Vampire ever to exist! Not to mention smarter… with better vision, but I don't mean to brag._

Immortal? Cool! But what about Billy? Jake?What will they think if I just disappear?

I then realize that my arm is still halfway out to meet Carlisle's and I say,

"Call me Mairy. Mairy Isa Swan."

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

He looks at me in confusion. Like he is trying to remember something. I know what he is trying to remember, but I just stand there, my face frozen.

He frowns. "Mairy? I thought your name was Bella?"

"Oh, it is," I reply, "Mairy is my middle name. I like being called Mairy sometimes." Before he can reply, I say, "Now, should we get down to business?"

He frowns, but leads me onto the sofa they were sitting in before. He smiles, "I'm afraid after your little prank, the sofas have gotten a bit soaked."

"No problem," I say.

I wave my hand over the sofa, and watch as the liquid gets sucked out of the sofa. As the water floats over my palm, I blow it and it turns to ice. I then stroke them into little blunt sticks of ice and send them out of the window. I may have been showing off. Just a little.

I turn around to meet the gawking faces of the Cullens. Carlisle is standing with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly opened in shock.

Esme, bless her heart, is smiling smugly as if she had just proven her point.

Emmet looks like a little boy at Christmas. He is looking at me so excitedly, probably thinking of the mischief we could do together. I smile at him.

Rosalie has her arms folded across her chest. She is smiling at me. I smile, she approves.

Edward has his arms around Alice, who is full out grinning, and he is glaring at me. I can't hold this against him, he sees me as a threat. I nod at him.

Tanya is glaring at me and seems to be a little jealous. I think she is trying to burn holes in my head.

Jasper. He looks like he is thinking hard about something. He sees me looking at him. I hold my gaze, and just when I am about to look away, he smiles at me.

It was a small smile, barely passing a grimace, but it was a smile anyway. I am giddy with joy. My whole being seems to fill with warm happiness.

For a second, I feel that my shield has been lifted. Jasper can feel my emotions, but they are too powerful for him. Just as I push my shield back down, I feel the room filled with the most wonderful feeling. My happiness has been projected by Jasper. Man.


	10. Chapter 10 Water Hearts

**Hey guys. I'm so so sorry about the really long update time… : ( … But I've been doing these stories on my school laptops and I had to give mine back for summer break… Sorry! I won't even ask for reviews cause' I made you wait so long… Well, enjoy!**

I pause, wondering if anyone noticed the extremely happy atmosphere. No one seems to notice, except for Alice, who meets my eye and raises an eyebrow. I smile, grateful that she didn't say anything. Jasper has gone back to his blank state, not meeting my eyes. To brake the semi-awkward state, I turn my attention back to Carlisle and state loudly, "Well, are we gonna just stand here like sparkly penguins, or are we actually going to talk about anything?"

Emmet bursts out laughing, and then almost yells, "I LOVE this kid! Mom, can we adopt her?"

Esme chuckles, and then shushes her 'kid', while smiling at me apologetically. I smile back, and turn my attention, one again, to Carlisle. Carlisle smiles and gestures to the now-dry couch, indicating for me to sit. I do so, and the rest of the family follows.

"So, Marie, how much do you actually know about us?" Carlisle starts.

"Everything," I say dully, looking at him straight in the eyes. I hear the rest of the family gasp, obviously not knowing that I can hear them. Again, very quickly in words I am not supposed to hear, Edward says,

"I'm not getting anything, I can't tell if she's telling the truth or not. Jasper?"

"Nothing." Jasper hisses sharply. I can tell that he is very frustrated. I smirk slightly, amused that they still do not understand that I can hear them.

"Oh yeah, apparently I have a shield around me that blocks powers, so you can stop complaining. Sorry Alice, Edward, Jasper." I say, hoping that they'll figure out that I can hear them.

The Cullen's eyes bright up with realization, but Tanya wants to pretend she doesn't know what I mean.

" Like, what do you mean? We, like, didn't say, like, anything." She says, looking smug and raising and eyebrow. I roll my eyes, and prepare to say something to really annoy her.

"Jeez Tanya, for a Vamp, you're pretty slow, aren't you? Okay, I'll spell it out for you." I then started talking really slowly, as if speaking to a baby. "I," I point to myself, "can hear," I gesture to my ear, "you." I slowly point to her. "Okay? Can you understand me?" I say, nodding slowly. "Good." I smile, then turn my head away.

I know she is fuming behind me, but frankly, I don't care. Unfortunately, I do care what Jasper thinks, and he is bout to care for his 'mate'. I quietly sigh and turn towards the rest of the family.

"Listen, I know everything about you, you know almost nothing about me, now this would be great for me, if it wasn't for the fact that I know almost nothing about me either. I'm just as confused as you are. I smile at them regretfully and say, "If you can help me, I will be really grateful, but if you don't want to involve yourself with me, I understand and we can pretend that today never happened."

I ended my speech and sat gracefully on the couch and waited. I looked up, and saw that they were leaving the room to have a family discussion. I looked down again at my hands, and watched as I gathered a bit of water out of the air and swirled it around my fingers, forming shapes. I'm trying to form the perfection that is Jaspers face, but every time I try, it is never as perfect as the real thing.

I let the water in my palm evaporate into the air, leaving only a slight wetness on my hands. I look up and see all the Cullens sitting there again, and for a second I feel a blush coming on, thinking they saw what I was doing, but I realized that they came in just now.

I made contact with them each, one by one, and I saw that all of them had looks of happiness in their eyes. Well, all except Tanya, she looked furious, and Jasper, who wouldn't meet my gaze. I took a deep breath and said,

"So?"

**So heres chap 10! I won't plead you to review, but if you liked the chap, I'd like your opinions. Hope ya liked it. Next ones coming soon. I hope.**

**-BellAdell**


	11. Chapter 11 Why Laugh At Me?

**Hey guys, Truthfully I wasn't planning on posting the next one soo soon, but then I opened my email and got some MINDBLOWING REVIEWS! Just a little shout out to Anonymous reviewer 'pretty-little-outsider' (love the name by the way) and 'mutlu 134'! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much. : ) Here we go…**

_Previous Chapter: _

_I made contact with them each, one by one, and I saw that all of them had looks of happiness in their eyes. Well, all except Tanya, she looked furious, and Jasper, who wouldn't meet my gaze. I took a deep breath and said, _

"_So?"_

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

I looked around, and it seemed that they elected Edward to speak, I suppose since he could read everyone's minds and could state every opinion.

"Bella –or Marie- we would deeply enjoy helping you, being with you through these troubled times. I already think of you as a sister, Alice already knows that you'll be best friends. Carlisle and Esme both think of you as the daughter they never had, Emmet sees you as that prankster that he respects," Here he smiled,

"And Rosalie already respects you and will treat you as part of our family." There was a pause. I wait for him to add in Jasper and Tanya's opinion, but it never came.

"As you can see, you already made a giant impact on our family, and we just don't think it would be fair for any of us if we let you go. So, we want to help you."

Since my heart was still stinging from not hearing Jaspers opinion, it took me a while to register what he just said. When I did though, very slowly, a grin stretched out on my face, seeming to bright up the whole room. After a while, though, I realize it is brightening up the whole room. My happiness seems to affect the atmosphere around me. Now, my whole being is glowing from happiness, and there is a shining light reflected in the whole room.

As my giddiness slowly wears of, though I am still really happy, the room dulls down to the level of light it was before. I watch as the Cullens in the room's faces slowly turn from shock, to amazement. Rosalie smiles as Tanya's face seems to turn red and she hollers out,

"Like, HOW did you like, do that? Was that like, some kind of like, sorcery? Like, See? She is like, a like, danger! We should like, kick her like, out!"

I smirk as I realize that Rosalie is preparing for a comeback.

"Well, _like, _that is, _like, _the whole, _like, _reason we're, _like, _helping her in the, _like, _first place. _Doi." _

I burst out laughing at her blatant teasing of Tanya's overuse of the word 'like'.

After I calmed down, I noticed that Tanya looked ready to explode, but jasper had a small smile on his lips.

_Score one for you, huh?_

Ah. Welcome back, Voice. Where've you been?

_What, you think you are my number one priority? Nah uh. I have other really important things to do ya know? I didn't get that pool just to see it taunting me in my back yard._

Okay, sure.

_You might want to come back to real life here, they might think you're crazier than you already are._

Oh, okay.

I looked around me, and, sure enough, all of them were looking at me strangely.

"Alright. So, to start of this whole therapy thing we have going on, I'm going to state a fact. Whenever you see me space out like that, I'm usually talking to a voice in my head that just came back from swimming." I said bluntly.

They burst out laughing.

**So, you like? Any guesses on who the voice is? Comments, requests, suggestions? I'd love to hear them… :) See, if you review, the chapter comes out sooner… :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Stupid Future Seers

**Sup Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… but one review got me so giddy that I just HAD to write as soon as I read it! :P So anyway, thx 4 the reviews :) cheered me up SO much! I'm having a few problems in school right now (there's a clue on how old I am- still in school!) and I'm not usually in a good enough mood to write… :'( Well, Enjoy!**

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Alright. So, to start of this whole therapy thing we have going on, I'm going to state a fact. Whenever you see me space out like that, I'm usually talking to a voice in my head that just came back from swimming." I said bluntly._

_They burst out laughing._

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

Once they calmed down, they saw me, standing there with my arms crossed and a frown on my face.

"Alright, to start off, I really don't like it when you laugh at everything I say. It's really not helping my self-esteem."

"Sorry Bells, but It's not easy not laughing when you're so silly. Silly Belly. Belly. Belly Bells!" shouted Emmet, looking so proud of himself- like he just won the lottery. Rosalie then proceeded to slap him upside the head.

Carlisle chuckled, then looked as if he realized something very important. He looked at me strangely, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Marie," he said.

"Marie Isa Swan," he crinkles his brow.

"Seriously, you guys are really giving Vamps a bad name," I say drolly.

"But, could it be? It's not possible. Is it?" Carlisle seems to mutter under his breath. He then looks at me and says,

"Is it, Marie?"

"Yes," I say, "Yes, it is."

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

"So," Carlisle says, "Do you remember everything?"

"No," I reply, "Not everything. Just some things. I remember meeting your dad though. You look very similar to your dad, ya know? I also remember meeting you, which is probably the meeting you remember too."

Carlisle chuckles, "I do remember looking quite like the pictures of my father when he was younger. I do remember meeting you- you looked quite different then."

I smile, "I guess hundreds of years and being reborn does that to you."

Carlisle and I are sitting on the couch, facing each other and chatting lie old friends. I suppose we are old friends, really old friends.

_Hey, the other Vamps have no clue what is going on. Might wanna fill them in… They're staring like idiots. And Esme is feeling kinda left out…_

How do you DO that? I'm not even looking at them. Do you have eyes on the back of my head or something?

_Stop talking to me and get to the explaining! _

Okay, miss bossy boots.

I turn to the 'rest of the Vamps', as The Voice put it, and saw them staring curiously at Carlisle and I. I looked to Carlisle and said,

"Hey Carlisle? Could you explain this one?"

"Sure," he said, "I'd be glad to."

So I sit there and listen as Carlisle explains that we met (me as a different person) way back, and I met his father before that. And back then, my name was Mairy Isa Swan.

The Vamps looked shocked, well, except for Jasper, who looked like he was contemplating something. I wonder what he's thinking…

Alice cleared her throat, an action more taken to calling for attention, than to actually clear her throat. She then said,

"Bella –I'm not going to call you Marie cause' it's too confusing- do you think you could try to lift your shield- just for a sec, I promise –so I can see the future? It won't take long, I promise."

"Okay, hold on. I'll try," I said, concentrating.

I frown, trying to lift the imaginary shield from my head; it wasn't that hard- it was like trying to lift something really heavy. I almost got it out of the way when the voice came back.

_Bella, Stop! You can't lift the shield, not yet!_

What do you mean I can't lift the shield; I'll show you I can. Here, see. I told yo-

Suddenly my inner monologue was cut off as a sharp piercing pain shoots through my scalp. It feels as if my insides are being vibrated, trying to be penetrated. I know at that second that it is Alice's power that is causing me pain.

I crumble to the floor, barely feeling the hands trying to help me stay up. My body feels like led, I can't keep standing. I'm in so much pain, that the pain is making me sleepy. Before the pain causes me to black out, I manage to yell out- very loudly I might add –one word,

"STOP!"

In that second, I felt the air around me, change. And then I passed out.

**So, what do you think? I'm planning something really different next chapter, so review if you really want to see it! Please? It's kind of a small cliffy, I guess. REVIEW! Hehehe…**

**-BellAdel **


	13. Chapter 13 Love Hurts Literally!

**Hey guys! *****Is being glared at by everyone..**** * Sorry…. :P I'm really busy with school and reports are coming and… uh…. Yea. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but for those asking, NO I AM NOT DROPPING THIS STORY. I'm still really into it, but it's just.. Yea. Oh, by the way, in this chapter a very important decision was made. Some of you know what it is, some of you don't. Ok, I'm babbling. Enjoy~**

_Previous Chapter:_

_I crumble to the floor, barely feeling the hands trying to help me stay up. My body feels like led, I can't keep standing. I'm in so much pain, that the pain is making me sleepy. Before the pain causes me to black out, I manage to yell out- very loudly I might add –one word,_

"_STOP!"_

_In that second, I felt the air around me, change. And then I passed out._

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

Why does this keep happening to me? I hate passing out like this. Frankly, it's annoying.

I look around me- where am I? It's black everywhere, no shadows, and no light.

_Bella_

A soft, whispering voice fills the air.

'What? Who are you? Voice? Is that you?'

_**Bellllllaaaaa…**_

The strange voice fills the air once again, but is it louder, more urgent.

'What? What do you want?'

_**BELLLLAAAAA! Hurry! HURRY!**_

'Hurry where? Who are you?'

I yell into open air, but no answer comes. My head fills with pain once again, and as I drift into conscience, a small whispering word can still be heard.

_Love..._

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

I open my eyes, only to see seven Vampires above my face. I am lying down on the sofa. Right in front of my eyes is a very worried looking Alice.

"Bella, Bella? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Was it my fault? I'm so sorry!" Alice rapidly asked as soon as my eyes opened.

"Alice, Alice honey. Give her some space," Edward soothed, smiling softly at me, looking concerned.

"It's ok. I don't know what happened, entirely. There was a voice, calling my name. Telling me to hurry, and it said, 'Love'…" I murmured, my head looking around, trying to find a head of short blonde curls.

Esme, seeming to read my expression, said, "Jasper left. While you were unconscious, you bled. We don't know where, but we could all smell it."

I blush. I think Esme knows. I look into her eyes, mine questioning. She nods. My blush intensified.

Then I thought about what she just said. Bled? Where, I don't remember getting hurt… then I feel a stinging pain on my chest, and I know what happened.

I open the first three buttons of my blood red button-down shirt, and my suspicions have been confirmed. There, right over my heart, is a cut in the shape of a heart. It is bleeding, but they couldn't see it because of the colour of my shirt.

I look up, the rest of the vamps are looking at the cut, Esme gasping. Instantly, Carlisle goes into doctor-mode.

"We need to get this cut cleaned," he said, rushing out to get a cloth.

"Wait," I say, my face burning because of what I knew I had to do.

"That won't help," I say, my eyes downcast.

"The only thing that will heal it, is…" If possible, my face turns even redder. I look to Esme, hoping she understands.

She looks into my eyes, and a look of comprehension crosses her face. She smiles slightly, a satisfied smile, and says,

"I'll go get him."

Obviously, if Esme knows, Edward does too. I look to him, and there is a smirk on his face. I stick my tongue out at him, and his smirk widens.

Soon I can hear the rustle of leaves as Esme and Jasper come back. As they walk in the room, Esme asks everyone else to leave, to give Jasper and I some alone time. My face is on fire as I see the sly smirks on their faces.

I look to Jasper's face, and I'm enraptured in his beauty. I can feel the wound healing, and his eyes widen slightly at the cut closing of it's own accord.

I close my eyes in bliss as the loving feeling ripples through me at the speed of light, but then I hear a sound that rips the wound right back open again.

"Like, what do you like, think you're like, doing? That's like, MY husband you're, like, throwing yourself at!" Tanya screeches.

My eyes fill with tears at the pain as the wound bleeds profusely, the blood dripping down my chest.

Subtly, I hear Jasper growl, but I'm not sure if I imagined it or not.

Tanya stops screeching, so I assume I didn't.

I pry my eyes open, the tears making my vision blurry.

I see Tanya backing away, guilt in her eyes.

Tanya stops, a determined look in her eyes, opens her mouth and says,

"Like, baby, like, why are you, like, protecting that monster? I'm your, like, mate."

Jasper stops, straightens from his crouch, and his face takes on a questioning look. I feel my hope disintegrate as Tanya's face looks at mine, a smirk on her face, because obviously, she won.

But then, I start to smile, slowly, as Jasper starts talking.

"Are you, Tanya?" he whispers, eyes downcast.

He then looks towards me, and says louder, "Love, is kind. Love has no envy, love is patient, love does not brag, love is not arrogant," He smiles, "Or something like that."

He walks forwards, and moves to stand in front of me. He takes my hand, leans down, and kisses it, still looking at my eyes.

"I understand that now," He says.

My wound is gone in a matter of seconds, and I smile back at him. I have never felt so lighthearted, and I feel like I could jump in glee.

Still looking into Jasper's eyes, I failed to notice Tanya fuming in the corner of the room, nor the rest of the family walking back inside. I did notice, though, when Carlisle said,

"Tanya, I think it's time for you to go. I'm sorry, but you staying here would only bring pain and sadness. Please leave."

**Lol, did you enjoy that chapter? Think It could have gone better? Moving too fast? Are worried that it's over? Not to worry! The next chapter is coming out soon, and It's far from over people!**

**Reviews….. :D please?**

**-Dell **


	14. Chapter 14 A Bike Cheater

**Heeeeyyyy Guuuuyyyys…. So here's the next chappie…. Sorry about the delay and all… Truthfully I lost my passion for this story for a while, but then, I got this one review, from an anonymous reviewer none the less, that really warmed my heart, and made me start writing right away.. So anyway, enjoy the chapter! CHAPTER 14: AWAY!**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Still looking into Jasper's eyes, I failed to notice Tanya fuming in the corner of the room, nor the rest of the family walking back inside. I did notice, though, when Carlisle said,_

"_Tanya, I think it's time for you to go. I'm sorry, but you staying here would only bring pain and sadness. Please leave."_

/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_/(*)\_

When I awoke, I was in my bed, comfortably snuggled in the covers, hoping beyond all hope that last night wasn't a dream. If it was, I think that I would just collapse.

_**Of course it wasn't a dream, you depressed moron. **_

_Voice, is that you?_

_**Yup. I have to congratulate you on last night, though. You did well. But don't get your hopes up just yet. The battles aren't over. Now get up and get ready for school.**_

I sigh. Sometimes, the Voice sounds just like my mother.

I hesitantly crawl out of bed, wincing as my feet touch the cold, hard floor, instantly feeling a compulsion to snuggle back under the covers. I groan, realizing that it will do no good, and start the seemingly endless walk to the bathroom.

After the shower, I felt more awake, and I realize that I once again forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom. I groan and wrap a towel around myself. I start the walk back to my room.

Once I am inside my room, I turn around, facing the door, to close it. As I start the walk to my closet, I realize there is someone else in the room.

Turning slowly to my bed, I am faced with the sight of Alice, sitting primly on the very edge of my bed, smiling. I scream.

Quick as a flash, Alice jumps up and wraps her dainty palm around my mouth, muffling my scream. Once I calm down, she removes it, and looks at me. She then grins widely and waits for my response.

I am flabbergasted. Flobbershocked. Fillybaffled. Those last two weren't even words. What in Neptune is Alice doing in my room?

"Alice, what in Neptune are you doing in my room?"

Alice keeps grinning and bounces around my room, gathering clothing and replies cheerfully,

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you ready for school, of course! What else would I be doing, sitting on your bed, in your room, with no one else home?"

I look at her, my head cocked sideways, squinting slightly.

"I could think of a few other things," I mutter, shaking my head slightly, and smirking at her giddiness.

"Here you go," Alice says, dumping a handful of clothes into my hands, "I'll be outside. If you need me, just whisper the word," She chuckles lightly and flounces out my door.

I look at the clothing in my hands. The bundle consisted of a short miniskirt, in teal; a thin white tank top, with frills; a grey jacket, soft to the touch, and white ballet flats.

I sigh, but decide to amuse her. I put on the clothing, but add thick leggings, to keep up appearances. It is supposed to feel cold to us, anyway.

I head downstairs, wondering if I should have any breakfast. I feel that I should, but the thought of food repulses me, so I skip out.

As I make my way to the front door, I notice that Alice has disappeared. I smirk slightly. Alice has strange, strange ways of doing things.

I step out the door, but don't bother to lock it; the people in the res trust each other.

I hop on my bike, when an appealing sight skids to a stop next to me.

Jasper, looking yummy in a white jacket over a grey shirt and jeans, is riding his bike. With a smile, I realize that we match. He winks at me and with a little smirk, drawls out,

"Mornin' honey. How'd you feel bout' a lil'… race?"

I immediately agree, nodding my head with a smirk to rival his. He grins, showing off his perfect teeth, and faces forwards. I do the same.

"Alright hon, on the count of three. One… two.."

As soon as I hear the word 'two' leave his mouth, I take off. I'm not the only one with this idea, however.

"Great minds think alike hey, Jasper?" I ask while my eyes focus on the road ahead.

"Great and devious, darlin'," he said, his smirk almost audible when he spoke.

"Loser has to eat anything the winner chooses, in the cafeteria," I bet, listening to hear if he'll take me up on it.

"You bet. But I'm warnin' ya – I won't go easy on ya."

"I wasn't expecting you to, Jazz." I say confidently. I am so going to win this.

My confidence falters a bit, however, when he pulls ahead slightly. I push forwards, and we're head to head again.

In the background, I can slightly hear the Cullens' car behind us, and I subconsciously wonder how long they've been there for.

"They've only just pulled in, doll." Jasper says, his eyes squinting against the wind.

"What are you, a mind reader?" I ask jokingly.

"Nah. Maybe Edwards' rubbed off on me, a bit," Jasper drawls out, his voice teasing, "But then again, where would the fun be if I knew what you were thinking all the time?"

He slides his bike up close to mine, and turns his head in my direction. I am hesitant about doing the same, but then I realize that my senses will keep me on track.

His eyes lock to mine, and I watch, hypnotized, as his eyes travel slowly to my lips. He leans in slightly, our faces a hairs width apart. I can taste his breath, minty and sweet, like a mountain breeze.

Just as my eyes start to close, he pulls ahead. I immediately know what he has done.

"You cheater!" I yell, "That doesn't count! You distracted me!"

As I yell, I feel a grin tugging at the corners of my lips. I pull in to the parking lot, and his bike is parked. Jasper is doing a victory dance around it.

"Victory is mine! Haha! Hehe!" Jasper howls, his deep, earthy chuckles as I glare at him bringing a blush to my cheeks. 

Jasper stops dancing for a while, his hair wonderfully wind – tousled. He glances at me, the beginnings of a grin pulling at his lips.

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest," is all he can make out before he bursts into contagious fits of laughter.

I soon find myself joining him in the laughter, and we are practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Jasper stops laughing, and looks at me, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I reply, truly curious.

"That was the most fun I've has in… A while."

I blush at the unexpected compliment.

"No problem… though we should be getting to class".

"We should," He replies, offering me his hand.

We walk, hand in hand, to our first lessons. This was how the beginning was supposed to be.


End file.
